The present invention relates to a rear-entry ski boot with heel securing device.
Various devices are currently known which, applied to the boot, allow to secure the heel inside it.
For example, in the European patent No. 0158574 and in the German patent No. 2107659, a device is disclosed constituted by a knob rotatably associated rearwardly to the rear quarter of the boot which has, at the end of its threaded stem internal to the boot, a presser interacting with a flap protruding from the shell.
Said known type of device, however, has disadvantages: the actuation of the knob in fact leads to the exertion of a pressure on the flap which is concentrated at a very limited region constituted by the extension of the presser and arranged at a distance from the sole which remains substantially constant for any adjustment.
This arrangement makes the securing device difficult to adapt to the different anatomical configurations of the heel, possibly furthermore causing pain due to the concentration of pressure on a small area which may not be the optimum one for each individual skier.
Also known are devices comprising cables which partially embrace said flap protruding from the shell or from the shoe internal to the boot, such as for example the device disclosed in the U.S. patent application No. 4,620,378 in the name of the same Applicant.
However, these known devices also have the same disadvantages described above for the preceding devices.
As a partial solution to these disadvantages, U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,625 by this Applicant discloses a ski boot comprising an elongated element which extends transversely with respect to the longitudinal extension of the rear quarter of the ski boot, said elongated element being provided inside said rear quarter and substantially at the heel of the user's foot and being connected to the opposite longitudinal edges of said rear quarter.
Though said device is undoubtedly valid, it has the disadvantage that it yields under stress due to the sliding of the overlapping flaps; this causes a decrease of the degree of securing, especially during the flexing step in which it is most needed.